


Kanto Redone

by Vike50



Series: Kanto Redone [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, kanto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vike50/pseuds/Vike50
Summary: A adventure through Kanto years after Ash's original Journey. Meet Derek as he strives to become like the people he admires as he goes through thick and thin to become the legendary trainer he wants to be.





	Kanto Redone

_So it’s finally the day huh. I know I should be excited but honestly I’m still scared. What if my partner hates me? Knowing that all Pokemon are different this could be a big possibility. What if I don’t train it properly?_

“Hey Derek” Olivia calls from the bottom of the stairs. “Liam is here!”

“Okay I’m coming down.” Derek jumps out of his bed. His room is spotless, and the walls are covered in posters of the various champions from all over the world. He looks outside his window to see the sun on the horizon. He smiles. “He seriously came early.” He turns around and walks to his drawers and grabs a pair of socks. “To be fair I woke up when the sun wasn't up so that's fair.” Derek laughs to himself and walks downstairs to the kitchen. Liam is helping Olivia set up breakfast. Olivia turns to Derek and stands in place.

“Took you awhile to get downstairs.” Olivia smiles. “Come on and eat, it’s finally the big day for you two.” She puts the plates she was holding on the table. Liam walks up to Derek and wraps his arm around his neck.

“You have trouble waking up?” Liam cracks up.

“I actually woke up a hour ago,” Derek smiles. “I just was lying in my room until now.” Liam takes his arm off Derek.

“Let’s talk more at the table, alright?” Liam walks and Derek follows right after. They sit right beside each other on the right side of the table with eggs and bread in front of them. Olivia walks over and sits in front of them.

“I’m guessing you two have already thought of what starters your picking?” Olivia asked both of them.

“Yeah I spent a lot of time thinking of which one I wanna go with.” Derek finishes chewing a bite of his egg.

“Here’s hoping it’s not weak to the one I’m picking.” Liam smacks Derek on the back and laughs. “Regardless we’re going to have fun journeying together.” They finish within the next 10 minutes.

“Don’t worry about cleaning up.” Olivia says, standing up and grabbing their plates. “It’s your big day.”

“Thanks Mom.” Derek stands up and pats Liam’s back. “You ready to start this adventure.” they look at each other and smile 

“Yeah buddy.” Liam stands up and they shake each others hand. Those two walk out of the kitchen while Derek heads upstairs.

“I need to get my bag, just wait by the door for me okay?” He shouts when running up the stairs.

“Alright!” Liam shouts when walking towards the door. He gets to the door and starts to put his shoes on.

“So you’ve waited a year just for him.” Olivia walks and rests on the end of railing of the stairs. “I’m just really happy he has someone he trust to come with him.” she cracks a smile. “I know you two can become great trainers at the end of this.” She wipes her face.

“One of us is going to be champion.” Liam gives a thumbs up. “Count on that.”

“I’ll be watching out for it.” Olivia smiles.

\-----

“Okay, gotta make sure I got everything.” Derek rushing through his room. “I got my extra pairs of clothes, socks.” He stops and stares upwards. “I should I bring my posters too!” He looks downwards. “No that’s a dumb idea.” He continues to rummage through his room until he gets everything he deemed necessary.

\-----

“How long is he going to take?” Liam peaks up the stairs from the end of the right side. “He’s probably deciding whether to bring some memorabilia.” He chuckles.

“Hey! I’m coming down now!.” Derek yells from his room, 

“Here he comes.” Olivia smiles and walks back to the kitchen. Derek quickly runs downstairs and swivels at the bottom of the stairs.

“Sorry for taking a while,” Derek quietly pants while dropping his bag on the floor. “I didn't know how many clothes to bring.” After resting for a minute he stands up and picks up his bag. “We can go now!” Both look at each other. 

“LET'S DO IT!” They scream in unison while raising their fists in the air. Olivia looks from the kitchen smiling at them.

“It’s great that they're excited about this,” Olivia mutters before she goes back to washing the dishes. “They’re going to be great trainers, they just need a bit of time.” Derek finishes putting on his shoes.

“Mom, we’re leaving now.” Derek turns back and waves.

“See you two!” Oliva waves to them and shouts. “Have fun and make sure to call once in a while!”

“Will do!” Derek yells back and turns back to walking straight forward. Liam looks towards Derek.

“So how far was the lab from your house again?” Liam gives a flat expression when asking.

“It shouldn't be far, I’m pretty sure it's a 10 minute walk from my house.” Derek turns in his direction. “It’s actually kinda cool outside. Thank God I chose to wear these pants and not shorts today.”

“I kinda like wearing shorts in this weather, it feels nice.” Liam runs forward for a bit, then stops and spins around to face Derek and smiles. ”It’s also really sunny too!” Derek hurries and catches up to him. 

“Hey Liam.” Derek spins his head around to Liam. “Are you nervous? For getting your starter.”

“No not really.” Liam shrugs. “I’m pretty sure the starter and I are going to be great friends.” Liam looked happy. “I’m sure your pick is going to like you too.”

“Hopefully.” Derek frowns. “I’ve read up on how a lot of Pokemon are different from each other so there’s no…”

“Hey!” Liam interrupts Derek stops and stares at him intensely. “Sure every Pokemon is different, but I bet the Pokemon that you chose will admire you by the way you train them no matter what!” 

“Yeah I guess.” Derek nervously scratches his back.

“I believe that your team of Pokemon will trust you.” Liam turns away. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

_Thanks for believing in me Liam_. Derek smiles to himself. He quickly runs up to Liam. they soon get to the lab within the next 7 minutes.

“Huh, we made it here a little bit earlier than expect.” Liam focuses his sights forward. “Think Professor Oak is asleep right now?”

“I doubt it.” Derek walks up the stairs “I think at most he's helping his Pokemon or studying them.”

“I’ll try knocking.” Liam slams his fist against the door. 

“Hey hey! Don't hit it so hard, jeez.” Derek reaches out and grabs his arm that he’s using to knock on the door.

“What? I was just getting his attention.” Liam pulls his arm from Derek’s grip.

“You didn't need to break the whole building down when you were at it!” Derek raises his voice. They both stand there for a minute, and still no response.

“Think he’s dead?” Liam blurts out.

“Don’t say that!” Derek frowns, and looks concerned. “Yeah he’s old but…” The door slowly opens before he can finish what he’s saying.

“Woah, finally.” Liam moves back slightly. The door fully opens and inside they both see a Machoke.

“Ma! Choke!” With a shout the Machoke walks out and puts its hands out.

“I think it wants us to shake them.” Liam whispers to Derek. They both put their hands out and shake the Macokes hand, and slightly chuckle.

“MA! Choke!” It turns around and waves its left hand, walking into the lab.

“Quick, let’s follow it!” Liam rushes inside. 

“Oh God, Liam slow down!” Derek follows after him. Derek close the doors behind himself as he enters. They walk straight into the lab, and they can now see how big it is on the inside. They look all over the place, seeing the second floor and the playground to the right. They notice some Mankey and Pidgeotto chasing each other around while the Pidgeotto playfully uses gust on the Mankey.

“They look like there having fun.” Derek smirks with happiness. The Machoke stops and looks towards the second floor.

“MaCHOKE!” it yells out.

“Think it's calling for Oak?” Liam nudges Derek on the shoulder.

“It’s a safe bet.” Derek tilts his neck slightly to the side in Liam’s direction.

“Oh, do we have visitors?” A voice from upstairs calls out. “Thank you Machoke.” The body that was attached to the voice started walking towards the railing of the second floor. “Oh, it looks like I have two fresh trainers at my doorstep.” The person starts walking downstairs with his arms behind his back. He gets to the Machoke. “Again, thanks Machoke.” He nods to it. “Now, introducing myself. As you probably already know, I am Professor Samuel Oak. But you can call me Oak. But who might you two be?” Oak smiles

“I’m Liam Itea and that’s Derek Xeva.” Liam steps forward and points to Derek as he said his name, and he gives a quick bow after that. 

“Nice to meet you.” Derek bows after Liam. “It’s a real honour meeting you.” Oak’s face lights up with excitement.

“It’s nice to see youth with such energy and respect.” Oak smiles. “But moving on to the important matter here, I’m guessing you two came here to obtain your starter pokemon correct?”

“Why yes sir we are!” Derek stands upright. “We woke up extra early just for this day.” Oak laughs.

“You youth are so vibrant!” Oak loudly laughs. He soon quiet downs and walks towards a big bench with three different pokeballs on it. “Let’s get to the main reason you two came here.” Liam and Derek walk up towards Oak and the table. “These three Pokeballs have the starters that all starting trainers in Kanto pick when they start their journey.” Oak walks behind the table. “Here, let me show them to you. “ He grabs two of the Pokeballs in one hand and the third one in his other hand. He clicks the middle button and they all enlarge. Oak tosses them into the air and they all open at the same time. Flashes of light comes out of the Pokeballs and touch the ground. Liam and Derek look straight down at the spots that the lights touched. The light soon goes away and there are three different Pokemon are on the ground.

“You should know already know these three Pokemon, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander.” Oak put down the Pokeballs back on the table and walks back to the side of the table. “Now which one would you two want?”

“Hey Derek, how about we say the one we wants at the same time?” Liam quickly spins to Derek.

“Sure. that sounds good.” Derek nods “On the count of 3.” 

“One…” they start counting together “Two… Three!”

“Squirtle!” Derek shouts while Liam shouts “Bulbasaur!” at the same time. They both stare blankly at each other.

“Hmm, looks like you picked the one I’m strong against.” Liam stands straight with his hand on his chin while rubbing it.

“That was pure chance I swear!” Derek shouts at Liam while he laughs. Oak joins in laughing with Liam while Derek calms down.

“So are those starters your final choice?” Oak also calms down and looks at both of them.

“Yes sir!” They both stare at Oak.

“Okay, the decision is final!” Oak walks towards the table and grabs the Pokeballs for Squirtle and Bulbasaur. “Now here are your…” before he could finish the sentence the door slams open with a girl standing in the open pathway.

“Hey… Am I late?” She was panting heavily while everyone else in the room stares at her.

“Oh, is this a new trainer?” Oak sparked up “I thought you two were the only two?” Oak looks at the two then the girl.

“So did I…” Liam trails off in thought while looking back towards the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo thanks for reading. It means a lot and hope you liked the chapter so far and hoping you stay for when I upload the next!


End file.
